Contraceptive-prophylactic devices, otherwise known as condoms, are well known in the art for their role in preventing unwanted pregnancy and preventing or reducing the spread of various venereal diseases. Conventional condoms cover both the penile head and the penile shaft and utilize a roll-down hood for installation onto the penile shaft. A disadvantage of conventional condoms is that they can slip off the penis during usage allowing leakage of semen into the vaginal passage. Another disadvantage is that these condoms can break during usage. The breakage problem can be eliminated or reduced substantially by manufacturing the condom from a thicker material but this causes reduction in user pleasure.
Attempts have been made to solve the leakage problem by utilizing an adhesive material to secure the hood of the condom to the penile shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,790, for instance, discloses a condom in which the hood, initially in a rolled-up configuration, has an outer member which releases adhesive onto the inner surface of the condom as the hood is unrolled, the outer member being removed after the condom is in place. A projecting head is provided on the outer member for grasping the outer member to facilitate its removal. Lubricant may be present between the inner and outer members to further facilitate removal of the outer member and to facilitate use of the condom during intercourse. This condom solves the problem of leakage but does not eliminate the breakage problem, or the problem of reduced user pleasure if the thickness is increased to prevent breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,225 discloses an adhesive-supported condom which covers only the tip of the male sex organ and does not include a roll-down hood. This device is targeted toward increased user pleasure but is not designed according to the shape of the tip of the male sex organ. The symmetrical flange-like design of this device would not only cause leakage problems but may dislodge completely during use because the area of attachment between the condom and the male sex organ is insufficient to allow the condom to become securely sealed to the tip of the sex organ.